<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a pet who learned a trick by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476192">Like a pet who learned a trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore shows her sisters some of Hector's talents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a pet who learned a trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts">Longpig</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, Lenore came to his room (<em>his cell, he needs to remember he is a prisoner here</em>) and announced she will shave him.</p><p>“But why?”, asked Hector. Not that he could refuse her, but he wanted to mentally prepare for whatever she had in mind for him. At least the vampire lady doesn’t enjoy physically hurting him, which cannot be said of his previous mistress.  </p><p>Lenore smiled. She always smiled so sweetly, it almost made Hector forget she was manipulating him. Was it the power of the slave ring, or was Hector simply attracted to her? He had always made the worst decisions when it came to women, after all.</p><p>“We cannot have you look like a feral dog before me sisters, and I have planned a demonstration of your talents today!” she explained cheerfully.</p><p>“Talents?”, asked Hector. Did Striga and Morana want to see him create Night Creatures? Were Carmilla’s stories not enough?</p><p>Lenore only smiled back again and raised the shaving blade. Hector kept silent just in case. He found the act of shaving strangely arousing – Lenore was so close, and she could easily hurt him even without the blade, but she didn’t, and the touch of the metal sent shivers of pleasure straight to his brain.</p><p>What was wrong with him?! Why was he considering the situation pleasurable?! Why did he fall in love with the woman who had enslaved him?!</p><p>Oh no. He had fallen in love with the woman who had enslaved him. Hector was struck with the realization. Meanwhile, Lenore finished his shaving  and took a step back to have a good look at her work.</p><p>“Please close your mouth, you look uncultured with it’s open,” she said and then giggled, “unless you prefer to use it for something else.”</p><p>Hector close his mouth, blushing with embarrassment, and then followed Lenore obediently from his cell. He didn’t know where the two of them were going, Lenore had never let him into this part of the castle before, so he was unsure what to expect. Certainly not the large inner courtyard he was led to.</p><p>“You have a magic mirror?”, Hector exclaimed in surprise. Weren’t they extremely rare? He had thought Dracula had the only one in Europe.</p><p>Carmilla scowled at him from the other side of the mirror.</p><p>“Is it really necessary?” she complained to her sisters, “I really don’t want to see more of him than I already had.”</p><p>“We need to see how he acts when he cannot hide his true intentions, Carmilla,” explained Morana, “See him in a situation where he cannot mask.”</p><p>“And it’s not as if anyone other than Lenore will enjoy it,” said Striga.</p><p>Hector froze.</p><p>“Was I not supposed to create your army here?”, he asked, now not so certain Lenore won’t hurt him physically.</p><p>“I never said you were,” said Lenore, embracing Hector, “but I can guarantee you will enjoy what I planned for you.”</p><p>And then she kissed him, and Hector could no longer think rationally. All his thoughts were overridden by desire, all his awareness focused only on Lenore. His mistress broke the kiss and looked him into the eyes, pleased with his reactions.</p><p>“You were so eager to use your mouth, now you will have a chance to do it,” she said, leading him to a bench he had not realized was there before, too focused on the magic mirror (whose presence he had already forgotten).</p><p>She sat on it and guided Hector under her skirt, right to the damp curls between her legs (<em>How come vampires can produce those fluids? </em>The question appeared for a second in Hector’s mind before being snuffed by the all-powerful desire). Hector used his tongue on Lenore, remembering what she particularly liked via muscle memory rather than any conscious thought process (<em>like an animal</em>, but that thought died before it was fully formed).</p><p>“Good boy,” said Lenore, her breath speeding up.</p><p>Those words gave Hector a shiver of pleasure. He couldn’t see her, but he remembered from their past sessions the expressions she made when in pleasure, how her cheeks turned pink and so much alive, how she kept biting her lower lip, as if the sexual desire and desire for blood were mixed for her. The images made Hector painfully hard, torn between the desire to satisfy the woman he desired (<em><strike>loved</strike></em>) and satisfy himself.</p><p>Fortunately, Lenore took that moment to give him the relief he wanted.</p><p>“Stop,” she ordered, and Hector looked up at her, awaiting further commends.</p><p>“Stand up.”</p><p>And he his. Almost immediately, invisible blades cut at his clothing, tearing it to pieces slowly falling to the floor, leaving him naked. He had heard a sound of disgust from the other side of the mirror, but he paid it no mind, focusing fully on Lenore.</p><p>“Good boy,” she praised him, “now, come get your reward.”</p><p>That was everything Hector wanted, everything he had been waiting for. He crawled on top of her and entered her slowly in spite of his instincts telling him to be done with the process as quickly as possible. Soon, both of them were painting, and unexpectedly, he had heard Lenore moan out his name.</p><p>“Hector! Hector!”, Lenore came with his name on her lips.</p><p>Hector himself has not found his orgasm yet, but he stopped moving, waiting until Lenore caught her breath (<em>she tended to be not pleased if he acted on his own accord when she was vulnerable in her post-orgasmic state</em>, Hector’s mammalian brain supplied).</p><p>“Good boy,” said Lenore when she returned to full consciousness, and then bit Hector in the ear, not enough to spill blood but enough to hurt him.</p><p>And with this small piercing pain Hector reached his orgasm.</p><p>When he came to his senses, he was still laying on top of Lenore, who was petting his head. <em>Like a trained pet who learned a particularly impressive trick</em>, thought Hector. However, he was unable to be bothered by this situation. Not now. He wondered whether it was his coping mechanism with the whole being a pet crossed with a sex slave thing.</p><p>“So, how did you like the demonstration?” Lenore asked her sisters, her voice cheerful as always.</p><p>“I cannot unsee it,” said Carmilla in distaste.</p><p>“But at least we now know he is fully obedient to you, even when one of you is unable to perform premeditated actions,” said Morana.</p><p>“So, do you think he is safe to have around?” asked Striga, sounding skeptical (<em>please don’t let her win</em>, thought Hector).</p><p>“Yes,” replied Morana.</p><p>“Morana has the best insight,” agreed Carmilla.</p><p>“I agree too, then. ” said Striga.</p><p>Lenore smiled.</p><p>“So it’s settled! Would you mind leaving us alone for a moment now?”, she asked, and her sisters did <em>something</em>, Hector was not sure what, that turned the magic mirror into a swarm of shards floating in the air.</p><p>“Now, how about a round two?” asked Lenore, and Hector found himself very much wanting a round two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>